Doubled Double Trouble
by LjDamz1119
Summary: So another story! SUMMARY: Po and Tigress accidentally looks into the Mirror of yin and Yang. Read the story to find more... (Another one of my Crappy Summaries)


Doubled Double Trouble

**Hey guys, here's another story... got the idea after watching the LoA episode wherein Po gets himself split into two Pos (Bad Po episode was it?) and also after reading ShadowTeenGirl's story about Tigress being split into two. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dreamworks nor the pure awsomeness of Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Valley of Peace. Although, it seems Po got himself into trouble again. As a punishment, he had to clean the training hall and the storage room (the one in the episode of the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang).

"Man, I hate cleaning." Po groaned as he wiped the closet where the Mirror of Yin and Yang was placed. Po remembered the time he split himself into two Po's.

"Better be careful," Po said to himself, "Don't want to let that stuff happen again." He continued to clean when Tigress went in.

"Hey Po," Tigress said as she entered, "Have you seen one of the chains on my vest? I wondered if you found it since you are cleaning and all."

"No Tigress, I didn't see the tiny nun-chuck chain." Po replied. Tigress sighed after Po's answer.

"Anyways, can I help you clean up? I might find it while cleaning." Tigress added. Po nodded back and resumed cleaning some helmets nearby.

Tigress grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor hoping to find the chain. Po in the meantime, was wiping the top of the closet when he accidentally tripped and grabbed on the closet door.

"Po! Be careful!" Tigress yelled as she went to help Po.

As Tigress helped Po up, the closet doors where already opened revealing the mirror with a piece of cloth covering it.

"Thanks Tigress." Po said as he got up. Tigress nodded back and then saw the closet opened.

"Po, be careful next time, we don't what happened last time to happen again." Tigress said as she went near the closet to close it.

Po nodded and turned to get his rag, then he saw the chain for Tigress' vest.

"Hey Ti, I found the chain you were looking for." Po said as he turned and knocked over a weapon rack.

The weapon rack fell and managed to hit the closet making the mirror lean forward. Tigress managed to catch the mirror before it fell forward.

"Po! I said be careful!" Tigress yelled as she placed back the mirror while looking at the panda who went near her to give the chain. Then the cloth in front of the mirror began to slip and fall. By the time Po and Tigress noticed, they were looking at the mirror. Po began to panic while Tigress was still looking at the mirror, as if in a trance. Po immediately closed the closet and snapped Tigress out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" Tigress said as she shook her head, "Oh Po, what is it?" She asked.

"Oh, I found the chain for your vest." Po replied as he handed the chain.

"Thanks Po." Tigress replied, "So, do you wanna get some noodles?"

"Sure. After you." Po said as he gestured towards the door.

"Thanks Po." Tigress said as she went out, Po followed after her.

As soon as they got out of the training hall, the closet began to shake a little. Then the closet doors swung open and smoke came out, revealing two figures. A panda and a tiger.

"Ah, it's good to be back." The panda said as he looked over to his side and saw the tiger. Bad Po is back.

"Hey hot stuff, what are you doing here?" Po said as he nudged the tiger's side.

"Nothing handsome," the tiger replied, "How about we go down to the village?"

"Good idea Tigress." Bad Po said, "After you." He said gestured towards the door.

"Thanks again Dragon Warrior." Bad Tigress said as she went out. Po followed her.

Meanwhile, Crane was wandering around until he bumped into Viper.

"Hey Viper, have you seen Po?" Crane asked.

"Po? I think I saw him with Tigress at the barracks kitchen." Viper replied.

"Thanks Vi." Crane said as he turned to walk to the barracks.

As Crane entered, he heard some giggling. He followed the noise to the kitchen and what he saw made his beak drop.

He saw Po and Tigress feeding each other some noodles while giggling. Crane shook his head to get himself out of the shock.

"Oh, hey Crane." Po said as he fed Tigress a noodle but accidentally hits her nose with the noodle. Tigress giggled and took a noodle strand from the bowl and placed it on Po's nose. Then they both started to have a food fight while both were giggling happily.

"I must be dreaming." Crane said as he turned around and left still shocked on what he saw.

As Crane went out, Viper noticed that he looked like he just saw something weird.

"Crane? What's wrong? Looks like you saw something that isn't right." Viper asked.

"Yeah, I did." Crane said.

"What is it?" Viper asked.

"Come with me to the barracks kitchen." Crane said as he went to the kitchen. Viper followed him and they both entered the kitchen to see Po and Tigress still in a food fight. Her mouth gaped open as she heard both giggled.

"I know right?" Crane said in response to Viper's expression.

"I think I'm dreaming." Viper said.

"That's what I said. Anyways, I'm going to bed so that I would forget about this." Crane said as he headed to his room. Viper nodded in agreement as she headed to her room too.

With Po and Tigress, the bad ones...

Po and Tigress were walking down the path in the valley knocking over some carts and scaring some kids.

"Hey Dragon Warrior," Tigress called out to Po, "I'm getting bored, let's get back to the palace."

"Whatever you say, kitty." Po replied as they both went back to the palace.

As they reached the top of the steps, Monkey and Mantis was there.

"Oh hey guys, where have you two been?" Monkey asked.

"None of your business," Po said.

"Where you two on a date or something?" Mantis asked.

"So what tiny?" Tigress said.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Mantis asked getting a little mad.

"She called you tiny, now deal with it." Po said.

"Po, that ain't nice." Monkey interrupted.

"So what is it to you, monkey brain?" Tigress answered for Po.

"Come on Tigress, let's grab something to eat." Po said as he and Tigress went to the barracks. Mantis and Monkey glared at the two.

As the two bad versions of Po and Tigress went to the barracks kitchen, the other versions were done with their food fight and cleaned the kitchen before leaving to the Sacred Peach Tree of heavenly wisdom.

They both sat down on the ground and looked at the peaceful looking valley below. Tigress laid her head on Po's shoulder as Po began to blush a little.

"Isn't the valley beautiful when you see it from up here?" Tigress sighed.

"Yep." Po replied.

Po looked down at Tigress who also looked at him.

"Just as beatiful as you." Po added.

Then, unconsciously, both of them began learning towards each other. Then their lips connected and both of them felt like they were in a different world.

Meanwhile with the bad versions...

The Bad Po and Tigress were eating some noodles in the kitchen. Then Crane and Viper came in after their rest in their rooms.

"Hey guys," Crane said, "I just had this crazy dream."

"Yeah me too." Viper added.

"So what?" Po said.

"Well, it's just that it was about you too having a good fight." Crane replied.

"So what mamma's boy?" Po said.

"Nothing rea- Wait, what did you say?" Crane asked, not believing what he heard.

"You heard him, pencil neck." Tigress answered.

"Well, that's not nice Tigress." Viper joined in.

"So what toothless?" Tigress growled.

Viper gave her a glare and a hiss along with Crane but without hissing.

"Now would you two go away now?" Po said, "Or maybe you want to have a food fight." Po added, grabbing a bowl of bean paste. Tigress grabbed a bowl of dumplings.

"I think we should go, Viper." Crane said still galring at the two.

"Agreed." Viper said as both of them walked away, still mad.

With Po and Tigress, the good ones...

Both the two lovebirds were walking back to barracks while they were holding hands.

As they both walked happily, they bumped into Crane and Viper.

"Hey guys! How's your day?" Po asked.

"None of your business." Crane replied.

"Oh okay, see ya guys." Po said as he and Tigress continued to the barracks.

Crane and Viper glared at them. Viper seems to also be confused.

'Wait, I thought they were in the barracks a while ago.' Viper thought.

As the couple went to the barracks, they heard something in the kitchen. They went in to see the Bad Po and Tigress arm wrestling but neither having an upper hand. The two arm wrestlers noticed them and immediately stopped their game.

"Who are you two?" Bad Po asked.

"And why do you look like us?" Bad Tigress added.

"I-I'm P-Po." Good Po replied.

"A-And I-I'm Tigress." Good Tigress added.

"Nonsense, I'm Po, the mighty Dragon Warrior!" The other Po said.

"And I'm Tigress, leader of the Furious Five and a hardcore warrior!" Bad Tigress said.

"No I'm Po," Good Po said.

"And I'm Tigress." Good Tigress said.

Then they all realized what's happening,

"They Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang!" All of them said together.

_'Oh no, not again.'_ Good Po thought.

_'Hmmm…I think it's time to make sure that darn mirror is destroyed.'_ Bad Po thought.

Then both the good and bad Po went out at the same time. Both of them reached the courtyard and started to fight each other while rolling on the floor.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Both Po said at the same time.

The good and bad Tigress just watched them.

"Po..." Both of them sighed.

"He's funny, chubby, and cute." The good Tigress said.

"He's strong, persistent, and handsome." The bad Tigress said.

"That's why I love him." Both the Tigresses sighed.

The two Po's continued to roll on the floor until both Tigress decides to stop it. The good Tigress grabbed one of the Pos and the other did as well.

"Come on Po, let's go." Both Tigress said dragging their own Po. Both Tigress didn't know what the two Pos where trying to do so they went their different ways.

What they didn't know was that they got the wrong Pos, good Tigress grabbed the bad Po while bad Tigress grabbed the good Po.

With good Po...

"Tigress! Let go!" Po groaned. Tigress just ignored him.

"Come on Tigress! I need to talk with Shifu!" Po groaned again.

"What's so important, Dragon Warrior, that you need to tell that stupid Shifu?" Bad Tigress said, now letting go.

"I need to tell Shifu about the Mirror of Yin and Yang!" Po said as he tried to run but Tigress got hold of him. Then he realized what's going on, _'This must be the Bad Tigress!'_ He thought.

"Why couldn't you spend time with me?" Bad Tigress asked as she pulled Po.

"This is important!" Po replied, getting nervous.

"What if I can change your mind?" Tigress said with a sly grin.

With bad Po...

"Come on kitten! Let go of me!" Bad Po said.

"Alright." Tigress said as she let go of Po.

"Thanks." Po said, "Now to destroy that stupid Mirror of Yin and Yang!"

"Wait, what do you mean destroy?" Tigress asked.

"So that I would be here forever, I need to destroy that mirror." Po said.

Then it hit Tigress in the head, she got the bad Po and that she needs to tell Shifu about this.

"Po, don't!" Tigress pleaded.

"What's gotten into you? Don't you want to stay here forever?" Bad Po asked. Then he knew what happened.

"Wait, you're not the bad Tigress." Bad Po said, "But you can't stop me from getting to that mirror!" Po said as he tried to run.

"I may not stop you but I can make you get there slower." Good Tigress said as she tossed bad Po to the steps, making him fall down to the very bottom.

"Sorry," Good Tigress said as she went to find Shifu.

Tigress found Shifu at the Hall of Heroes, of course.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress yelled as she went in.

"Huh? What is it Tigress?" Master Shifu asked.

"The Mirror of Yin and Yang, me and Po accidentally looked at it and now there's two of us." Tigress replied.

"What?!" Shifu said, "So where's the bad Tigress and where's Po, the two of them?"

"I don't know, but I know that bad Po is at the bottom of the steps since I threw him down there to prevent him from destroying the mirror." Tigress replied.

"We have to tell the Five about this." Master Shifu said as he bolted out of the hall with Tigress following him. They rallied up the Five and told them what happened.

"So that's why Tigress and Po were having a food fight." Crane said. Tigress couldn't help but blush a little.

"And why Tigress and Po were acting kinda mean." Monkey added.

"Come on, we should make everything back of normal before sunset or before Po destroys the mirror!" Shifu said as he headed to the training hall. "First, we have to find the other Tigress and the other Po!" Master Shifu said. Then they heard a small yelp nearby.

They followed the sound to a tree nearby and all their mouths gaped open.

"Found them." Mantis said.

Baf Tigress was kissing good Po who was looking very nervous and was trying to escape her grasp.

"Guys...help..." Po murmered.

Shifu cleared his throat to get the bad Tigress' attention. Bad Tigress stopped what she was doing and looked over to the Five.

"What?!" She yelled. Then she noticed the other Tigress.

"What do you guys want? Especially you?" Bad Tigress asked.

The group just looked at her until the good Tigress spoke up.

"Grab her." She said calmly, then the Five all grabbed the bad Tigress.

"What the..." Bad Tigress said as she tried to escape but Shifu hits a pressure point on her that made her stop, and also made the other Tigress fall to the floor.

"Get them to the mirror." Shifu sighed then the Five carried both the good and bad Tigress to the place the Mirror of Yin and Yang was last seen.

Shifu stayed with Po.

"So..." Po started, "About what happened..."

"No need to explain panda." Master Shifu said.

Then a bright light came from the training hall. Po and Shifu entered to see the Five and only one Tigress. Shifu went near Tigress, who was on the floor and still paralyzed, and un-paralyzed her.

"Well, now Tigress' problem is done, now it's my turn." Po said. The Five nodded and headed out with Shifu and Po bringing the mirror.

"Alright, now here's the plan." Shifu started.

With bad Po...

Bad Po was now at the top of the steps as he stretched his back.

"Man, even good Tigress can still pack a punch." Po said as he went to the training hall, "Now time to destroy that mirror."

He entered and looked around, _'Everything seems normal.'_ Po thought. Then he walked closer to the storage room.

Out of the blue, the Five attacked him. Po dodged and blocked them easily.

"I expected that to happen!" Po said as he dodged. He noticed that good Po and Shifu were far behind the Five, Shifu holding the mirror.

"Now excuse me as I destroy that mirror." Po said as he lunged at the Five. He kicked Mantis out of the way and threw Viper at Crane. He punched Monkey and managed to throw Tigress away. Although the Five intended to get tossed out of the way to make it look like a real fight. Then Po launched himself at Shifu.

Shifu smirked as he hits a pressure point on good Po, making him fall to the ground. Before bad Po can notice, he plummeted to the ground, paralyzed as well.

_'NO!'_ Bad Po thought.

Then the Five helped the bad Po up and made him look at the mirror, making sure they didn't look at the mirror. A big bright light flashed through the training hall again. After the light dimmed out, the Five and Shifu looked to see one panda lying on the floor, paralyzed. Shifu un-paralyzed him and stood back.

Po got up and groaned. "Do we really had to paralyze me?" Po said.

"It's for making everything right again panda." Shifu said.

After some talking, Shifu went out to meditate. The Five all went to go do what they want to do, except for Tigress who stayed at the training hall with Po.

"So..." Tigress started, "About the stuff that happened." She said nervously.

Po smiled a little then went near her and kissed her on the lips. Tigress was shocked at first but then settled with the kiss.

"No need to recall what happened." Po said when they finally broke from the kiss. "Today was just an awesome day." Po added. Then Tigress began to kiss him as well, unbeknownst to them, Master Shifu was watching them.

"Ah, young love." Shifu sighed happily.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
